


Realisation

by Seith_Magic



Series: Soga Stories [2]
Category: My Hero Academia Vigilantes, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Legit the only person who writes about Soga, Soga is best boy, We need more fan stuff for him, cri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seith_Magic/pseuds/Seith_Magic
Summary: Soga realises now..





	Realisation

Soga had followed the bee user down the alley just like she had asked. She asks why Rapt and Moyuru weren't with him. "I don't want them involved" was his reply.

He remembers her putting on some fake concern. That had irked him.

"I'll take that bastard down by myself. I'm not getting my friends involved in this," he had said.

She had 'praised' him for fighting for his friends. Another thing about her that had irritated him. He remembers her blabbing on about something unimportant until man had walked out of the shadows. Stendhal was the alias he was going under at that point.

He remembers his emotions during that moment. He remembers the girl pulling out a case of tigger. He remembers his statement of, " I don't need drugs to take down this masked freak. All I need are these." as he activated his quirk. He remembers that she had tried to make it 'interesting'. He remembers that _smile_ she gave him. He remembers how that smile had drove him over the edge.

He remembers being slashed across the chest and now he knows how lucky he was to be alive.

Now Soga is thirty odd, ten years have passed since that day. Soga is now watching from afar as the Hero Killer is taken away.  
Soga now realises that if Koichi hadn't come to save him, he wouldn't be standing here at this moment.

 


End file.
